The Family
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: GarrettxWes (because their cute and I figured I might as well be the first to make a story of them) Also KenxKurt. No real summary - just a family romance fic.


**A/N This was just a little something I've had in the back of my head for some time now :) Sorry for any mistake's. (Not the best writer in the world)**

The Family Chapter 1 : Why?!

"I don't understand why he won't talk to me!" Wes shouted pacing around Kurt's locker room. Kurt himself was sitting on his bench with a certain 'Asshole' in his arm's. The reason Wes was here was because they were the only people he could trust, plus they were like his family - Kurt being the understanding and proud father figure, Ken being the worried (not that he showed in much) but still a very protective mother hen like figure (Wes wouldn't actually say that to his face, no. That's not what you say to someone who's a man - and even though protective of you, can still kick you're ass in that loving way of 'I'm not doing this for me, it's for your own good') Yea, Ken's used that more than once.

Wes himself was like the only child - son, loving of his father and mother hen figure's, also protective of his boyfriend. 'Said' boyfriend was the reason he was here with his "family" in a "family" meeting he called after the night's show had gone down.

Garrett, Wes's boyfriend of four month's, had text him earlier that show saying it was over between them. Why?, he didn't know. That's why the "Family" meeting was called. Wes had been panicky ever since then, he had tried talking to Garrett but he couldn't find him, Wes tried texting and ringing - but still he got nada, zero, nothing!.

"Calm down Wes, tell us what happened from the beginning" Kurt said with a small sigh, he pulled Ken to lean against his chest. Wes took in a breath before he expand.

"Ok, you guy's know how me and Garrett have been going out for some time now right?" They both nodded. "Well, I thought thing's were going great between us. Until a couple of day's ago, Garrett started acting funny around me, I didn't know what to do - so I asked him why he was acting the way he was. After doing so, Garrett got defensive about it and started shouting at me. He shouted that I was saying he was cheating on me, which I wasn't! I never did, but after he yelled that at me - I started yelling back about 'why should I be accusing you of cheating on me unless you need to get something off you're chest!'"

Wes took in another breath. "Garrett started crying and saying he was sorry and that he didn't mean for it to happen, that's when I started thinking that 'Jesus, he really did cheat on me' When he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and said to him not to worry that he cheated on me, but then..." He trailed off, not wanting to go on.

Unfortunately Ken was now intrigued as to what happened, he sat up from his leaning position. "But then? Come on Wester! What happened next?"

Wes looked a bit uncomfortable, Ken's "mother hen" mode was kicking in but unfortunately not for Wes, but for the man he was going on about - Garrett. "Well, he backed away from me and I could see I hurt him - but I couldn't tell what I did wrong. I was willing to forgive him, but Garrett just shook his head saying 'I didn't understand.' Then I was glared at by him and told to leave. I didn't want to get into another fight so I left and went to the bar. Next thing I know when I get back, Garrett's asleep in the bed - thinking nothing of it, I joined him. The morning come's and he's not there, I didn't really take it all in until I got the text message from him later saying that we were over!...and now I can't get in touch with him no matter what I do"

Wes dropped down onto the bench not far behind him. Tear's of pain and worry sliding down his face. Kurt came over to him and patted his back, not saying anything. Ken on the other hand was now doing what Wes had done earlier - pacing the locker room. The (now) short chopped brown haired man, was muttering something over and over. Kurt slowly raised an eye brow at his lover, Wes began to slowly look up at Ken. Wes's and Kurt's eye's following Ken around the room. Until finally, Ken stopped with his back to them and let out a soft sigh. Then Ken turned to see two pair of eye's watching him.

"What?" He gave an confused look.

"What's up Ken?" Kurt asked standing and walking over to the smaller man. Ken just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing" He held up his hand to try and stop Kurt from advancing toward's him anymore. If there was ever one person that Ken couldn't really lie to then that was Kurt, even though Ken was good at keeping secrets - he still found it hard with his loud mouth nature, meaning he alway's had to think about what he had to say before saying it - ultimately letting people know he had a secret with no asshole like remark's.

"Really Ken? Because now that I think about it, you've been acting strange too" Kurt smirked as he could tell he was getting under Ken's skin (wouldn't be the first time or the last :P) Ken began backing away until he hit the wall behind him.

"Don't know what you mean" After Ken said that, Wes got up as well - Ken wasn't coming back with any smart ass remark's, meaning he was thinking about what to say...(ding, ding, ding! ring any bell's as to what ken was trying to do?)

"Please Ken, do you know anything about why Garrett dumped me?" Wes spoke coming closer, but he held back a little - knowing full well a trapped Ken Anderson "Mother Hen" Figure was not a good one. There was this one time Wes remember that Kurt had been out in his match while him and Ken were just hanging in the locker room when Bully Rey and Gunner came in, they pushed Wes down and back Ken in to a corner - not to go into detail, but some people say that the tip on Gunner's ring finger will never be seen again.

Ken had a pout on his face now and crossed his arm's over his chest, looking anywhere but at the other two men in the room. Kurt folded his arm's as well, looking highly amused at seeing his lover squirm. "Kurt" Ken whined, Kurt grabbed Ken's waist and pulled him close whispering something in his ear. Ken had to lean up a bit to hear fully what Kurt had to say, but soon had his own smirk on his face and his eye's gleamed.

"I'm not saying anything, but If you give me few minute's - I'll see what I can do" Ken gave a look that said. 'do anything and I will kick you ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!' Kurt and Wes watched Ken leave...well, Kurt was watching his ass while Wes watched him go.

Soon after ken leaving, Kurt had taken the time to change into his normal clothes. While Wes was sitting down as still as he could be, but he was never known to be one to sit still for long - sort of like Ken. Squising his hands tightly together, Wes sighed - he didn't understand why any of this happened to him...thing's had been going so well. Wes was even in two mind's of weather or not to ask for Garrett's hand in marriage. They had only been together for a short amount of time, but Wes thought everything was ok - guess it wasn't in the end.

Kurt came and sat down by him again as the door reopened and in walked a smiling Ken. He looked in between Kurt and Wes and his smile grow. Ken looked at the door, frowned slightly then walked over there and pulled someone along with him. Wes gasped out as he saw Garrett with his head was down, the raven haired man never looked at them but held an A1 pad thingy-ma-bob close to his chest. Wes went to get up but was held down by Kurt who shook his head.

"Guy's..." Garrett spoke up but stopped again looking at Ken - who nudged him. "Wes, I'm sorry for running off on you like I did, but..." Garrett chanced a look up and his eye's were teary.

"I didn't know what to do, I was scared" Garrett bit his lip then held out what he had in his hand to Wes. Wes took it and frowned a little, Garrett had past him an Ultra sound?...why?

"Please don't freak out Wes" Garrett said with a small sad smile. "I didn't cheat on you, I-I-I...I'm pregnant"

"Holy Cow" Kurt said and looked at Ken who looked back and nodded. Ken walked over to Kurt and pulled him up walking to the door, he turned and gave Garrett a wink. Then both the older men left the locker room.

Wes didn't even realised they had left, his mouth slightly open as he continued to look at the Ultra sound scan.

"This...is our baby? We're having a baby?" Wes asked standing up and walking over to Garrett who looked away, but Wes grabbed his chin and gently pulled on Garrett's face to look into his eye's.

"Yes, Wes we're having a baby - I'm sorry I didn't mean to - " Before Garrett could say anything else, Wes's lip's smashed against his.

"Why have you gotta say sorry for?" Wes kissed Garrett again. "I'm the happiest man alive, we're gonna have a baby - we'll be a family - Me and you and the little guy or girl, with their grandparent's Ken and Kurt" Garrett laughed at that, he could really see that happening now.

"You're not mad?" Garrett asked looking deep into Wes's eye's.

"Why would I be Garrett, we're a family now - and family stay together no matter what right?"

"Right" They kissed again. Until Wes pulled away.

"Hold on a minute, Garrett - why did you tell Ken first? You know he can't keep a secret to save his life"

"I guess, but he was the only one I knew who wouldn't judge me because he was there for me when me and my dad had that...falling out" Wes smiled and pulled Garrett into a hug. "Ok, just promise me you'll tell me anything in the future - I'll be here to listen to you"

"I Promise Wes, I love you" Garrett smiled and hugged back.

"I love you too Garrett"

"Wes?"

"Yes?"

"You do realise that I'm having twin's right?"

"Oh Boy."

**d-_-b Review Or Pm. Yea, kinda weird. Sorry for any mistake's. This is a oneshot btw :)**


End file.
